


Puppets of His Marionette

by eleamaya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Horror, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleamaya/pseuds/eleamaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari Halloween adalah hari dimana gerbang dunia sini dgn dunia kegelapan terbuka. Dan, dia akan datang untuk bercerita dengan teater bonekanya. Hanya saja, bonekanya adalah kamu... </p><p>Warning: violence, bloody scenes, gore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Halloween Night, Mock Town, 199x**

Suara letusan pistol dan desingan peluru sudah menjadi hal biasa di kota ini. Hukum seolah tidak berlaku. Kekerasan dan todongan senjata terjadi di mana-mana. Narkotika beredar di seluruh penjuru kota dan menjadi ajang perebutan kekuasaan antara setiap kartel yang ada. Penduduknya pun seolah sudah tak lagi mengenal rasa takut berhadapan dengan kematian karena sering menghadapinya.

.

.

Seharusnya demikian...

Nyatanya malam itu, salah satu kartel narkoba yang sangat disegani di sana karena sering menebar teror dan ancaman, tengah merasakan ketakutan yang sangat hebat.

.

.

"To-tolong, jangan..."

Padahal pistol itu masih di tangan, seperti biasa. Mungkin kalau yang hendak ditembak itu pejalan kaki atau penduduk biasa yang terlibat dan terjebak di tengah pertikaian antar kartel, atau katakanlah ia hanya sedang sial karena seorang anggota kartel sedang melintas kesal atau sekedar ingin mencobai pistol barunya; kalimat itu pantas terlontar.

.

.

Tapi ini lain.

Yang merintih memohon tersebut justru orang yang menodongkannya.

Dan, di hadapannya sudah tergeletak beberapa mayat yang terkapar jatuh akibat tertembus peluru yang kemudian bersarang di otak mereka.

.

.

"Lily, Ross, Eddy, Hewitt, Rivers, Mani, Muret..," ungkapnya menyebut nama-nama mereka.

Seharusnya, itu juga pemandangan yang sudah biasa terjadi.

Kecuali, kalau hal itu terjadi di luar akal sehat.

.

.

Heh, biasanya juga tindakan kejam para penjahat ini tak bisa dinalar akal sehat bukan? Mereka kadang seenaknya menembak membabi buta bahkan ke orang-orang yang tak bersalah. Kalaupun pada akhirnya pelaku-pelaku ini dihadapkan pada situasi terbalik toh mereka justru malah bersikap seolah menantang kematian dan tewas dengan bangga sambil tetap terkekeh sampai akhir.

Lantas mengapa?

Apa yang sedang terjadi sesungguhnya?

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini, Sarquiss?" tanya satu orang lain yang masih berdiri kemudian mencabut pistol dari balik jaketnya yang hanya ia gantungkan di bahu. "Kau mau berkhianat?"

Pria berambut biru gelombang sebahu yang disebut Sarquiss itu menjawab sambil gemetar, "Bukan, Bellamy. Ta-tanganku bergerak sendiri. A-Aku tak..."

Penjelasan itu jelas tak bisa dinalar. Bellamy pun ikut menodongkan pistolnya, tentu saja ke arah Sarquiss. Dan inilah yang pria berkacamata itu takutkan.

Namun, Bellamy menurunkan tangannya. "Kau tangan kananku, Sarquiss. Kalau memang menurut pendapatmu mereka tak pantas menjadi pengikut kita, cukup kita berdua saja yang berdiri di atas," lanjutnya kemudian memberikan isyarat tangan untuk diikuti seraya berbalik badan. "Ayo, langkahi saja mereka."

.

.

Namun, tiba-tiba...

.

.

**DOR!**

Bellamy merasakan darah menetes dari pelipis kirinya yang tergores. Ia pun geram dan kembali menghadap Sarquiss. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Sarquiss masih ketakutan. "Sudah kubilang, tanganku bergerak sendiri. Sadarlah, Bellamy. Kalau aku memang mau menembakmu, kenapa harus meleset?"

Bellamy kembali mengangkat dan meluruskan tangannya ke depan. "Tak usah berkelit, kau hanya ingin menantangku saja. Mari kita lihat tangan siapa yang lebih cepat menekan pelatuk."

"Bellamy, ja-jangan..."

Sayangnya, ucapan dan gerakan tubuh Sarquiss tidak sinkron sehingga tetap memaksa Bellamy membela dirinya.

**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Lima butir peluru dimuntahkan pistol Bellamy hanya untuk menembak satu orang. Tubuh Sarquiss pun roboh ke belakang dengan dada terhantam panas peluru.

Hosh Hosh Hosh, meski demikian Bellamy menjadi tak tenang.

Bukan begini seharusnya perasaannya kala menembak seseorang. Ia pasti akan merasakan kemenangan meski kadang yang dikalahkannya itu hanya orang-orang yang sama sekali tak ada gairah melakukan perlawanan, orang-orang yang hanya memohon ampun agar tak dibunuh. Dan tentu saja kemenangan puncaknya adalah saat menghabisi musuh dan saingan. Menjadi penjahat dengan harga buronan nomor satu itulah kebanggaannya. Ia senang sekali saat merendahkan kartel lain dengan mengandalkan nominal angkanya, 55 juta Dollar.

.

.

Itu kalau kejadian biasa...

.

.

Ia tahu pasti bahwa orang-orang kepercayaan di setiap kartel memiliki kesetiaan tinggi dan ia kenal Sarquiss luar dalam sejak ia mengajaknya bergabung untuk membentuk grup. Menembaknya mati dengan tangan sendiri adalah hal di luar dugaannya. Tapi ia tadi tak punya pilihan lain sehingga reflek. Menembak atau ditembak.

Tubuhnya lantas ikut berkeringat dingin saat ia merasakan ada kekuatan lain yang mengancamnya. Padahal di situ sudah tak ada orang lain lagi selain dirinya. Tapi kenapa perasaan terancam itu justru menguat?

Tangan bergerak sendiri itu hanya akal-akalan Sarquiss, batin Bellamy menenangkan dirinya. Kebetulan saja malam ini adalah malam Halloween, itu pasti tidak mung-

"!"

Pikirannya tiba-tiba terputus saat menyadari tangannya yang menggenggam pistol itu terangkat perlahan...

.

.

...dengan moncong pistol menempel di pelipis satunya yang masih bersih dari luka.

.

.

"Hei...Hei..," selorohnya bingung.

Ia lantas menggunakan tangan satunya untuk menarik turun tangan yang menodong dirinya sendiri itu. Dan terjadilah tarik-menarik yang sangat kuat sehingga membuatnya kelelahan sendiri.

"Ini tubuhku sendiri!" teriaknya tak mau menyerah. "Kurang aj-"

**CRASSSH!**

Pergelangan tangan yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk menahan itu tiba-tiba terpotong.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH..." jeritnya kesakitan.

Bellamy pun jatuh terguling-guling akibat  _shock_  seketika. Ia tak bisa menahan sakitnya. Darahnya terus mengucur keluar, tulangnya keliahatan. Dan yang lebih mengerikan, potongan tangan yang terpotong tadi masih tertinggal menggenggam erat tangan satunya yang memegang pistol. Tentu saja sialnya, tangan itu masih bergerak. Terbebas kini.

**DOR!**

Tangan di luar kendalinya itu menembak pahanya.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya.

Bellamy semakin menggigil. Ia lebih rela kesadarannya hilang sekarang daripada terus merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Tapi bagaimana bisa hilang sementara ia masih terus berpikir apa gerangan yang sebenarnya telah menyerangnya tadi?

Matanya pun mencari-cari. Ia masih tak mau mati begitu saja tanpa tahu penyebabnya.

**DOR!**

Kali ini bahu kirinya yang tertembak.

**DOR!**

Kemudian perutnya.

"Khhhh...," jeritnya tertahan.

Siapa, batinnya. Kekuatan supernatural apa yang mengendalikan tubuhku?

Banyak orang yang dendam padanya, ia menyadari. Tapi Bellamy ingat biasanya ia menembak mati seseorang dengan langsung menjemput ajal sang korban tanpa menyiksa perlahan-lahan seperti yang tengah ia alami sekarang. Kalaupun menganiaya pemimpin kartel lain, seperti saat dulu ia menghabisi Roshio, ia lebih suka menghajarnya langsung dengan tangan kosong ataupun senjata tumpul, bagai sebuah hinaan. Dua-duanya lebih sebagai bentuk pencitraan betapa kuat dan berkuasanya ia.

Yang ini lebih nampak seperti sebuah permainan.

Permainan untuk menguji sejauh mana ia sanggup bertahan.

Dan akhirnya matanya menangkap sesuatu. Ia seolah melihat ada benang-benang tipis membelit tangannya. Mungkin benang tipis itu pulalah yang juga menebas tangan satunya.

**DOR!**

Seolah tak ingin rahasia itu diketahui, akhirnya tembakan itu mengarah ke dahinya.

Menimbulkan kesunyian sesudahnya.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari lokasi, di sebuah atap bangunan berlantai lima, ada sebuah sosok yang tampak mengawasi kejadian itu sedari tadi. Ia tengah bersenandung sambil menggerak-gerakkan jemari tangannya seolah tengah menekan tuts-tuts piano. Gerakan itu kemudian berhenti. Mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum kenikmatan meski belum sepenuhnya puas.

"Fufffufffufffu..."

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setahun kemudian... Akankah ada kejadian yang sama?

**Halloween Night, Sabaody Town, 200x**

Siapa yang bilang bahwa malam Halloween adalah malam mencekam dimana para roh halus keluar dari dunia bawah untuk gentayangan mengganggu manusia? Itu cerita zaman dulu. Tak ada kini orang tua yang menakut-nakuti anaknya agar tak keluar rumah pada malam itu. Yang terjadi justru sebuah festival. Gemerlap cahaya dari labu Jack O-Lantern yang dipajang di sudut-sudut rumah dan suara cekikan anak-anak saat menikmati permen memeriahkan suasana itu. Taman hiburan dan pusat belanja di kota itu juga menawarkan paket khusus dan buka sampai jam yang lebih malam dari biasanya. Di beberapa rumah, para remaja mengadakan pesta dengan mengundang kawan-kawan terdekat. Kalaupun ada hantu, itu adalah mereka-mereka yang sengaja mengenakan kostum.

Malam yang sangat ramai bukan?

Segerombolan orang-orang bermasalah berikut ini juga tak ketinggalan.

Mereka mengenakan kostum dan berperan sebagai hantu bajak laut yang terkenal di kota itu. Bajak laut yang sanggup menaklukkan pulau-pulau dan mempermalukan Angkatan Laut di markas kebesarannya itu konon kabarnya lenyap dan raib di Sabaody, 400 tahun yang lalu. Dan bukannya dipandang sebagai kota angker, Sabaody malah dianggap sebagai kota pahlawan karenanya.

Setahun lalu, malam Halloween di Sabaody masih lebih bisa dinikmati dengan gembira ria sebelum para pengacau ini turut serta. Ya, kelompok yang dimotori oleh Demalo Black ini adalah biang onar. Mereka suka memeras dan mengancam orang lain meski belum sampai ke tindak pidana yang parah. Dan, tentunya mereka ingin mengacau di kemeriahan Halloween tahun ini dengan berbekal " _Trick_ _or_ _Treat_ ". Kalau sudah begitu, mana bisa mereka ditahan? Menjahili –baca: merampas barang– seseorang diperbolehkan jika ia tidak memberikan kita permen –baca: uang– dengan cuma-cuma bukan? Padahal, di zaman modern sekarang, anak-anak biasanya tidak lagi menjahili rumah orang yang tidak memberi apa-apa. Sebagian anak-anak masih menjahili rumah orang yang pelit dengan cara menghiasi pohon di depan rumah mereka dengan tisu toilet atau menulisi jendela dengan sabun.

Yeah, kalaupun tak ingin dibilang lebih kekanakan dari anak-anak tersebut, dengan tindakan itu, geng ini sedikit mirip bajak laut. Setidaknya, mereka ingin memerankannya dengan baik sesuai kostum tersebut.

"Sial, kemana orang-orang?" tanya Demalo Black, pria gendut yang mengenakan kostum Luffy, sang kapten bajak laut tersebut. Yang dimaksud orang-orang olehnya tentu saja masyarakat berduit yang bisa ia peras. Dari tadi ia hanya melihat sekeumpulan anak kecil melintas.

"Mereka takut pada kita, Bos," timpal anak buahnya, pria cepak buncit yang mengenakan kostum Zoro, sang pendekar kapal. "Kita satroni saja di rumah-rumah."

"Kurasa karena ini," sambung anak buah lain, pria kribo ceking yang mengenakan kostum Sanji, sang koki kapal. Ia menunjukkan pamflet yang ia dapatkan tersebar di jalan-jalan. "Acara itu gratis."

"Apa itu?" celoteh wanita tinggi dengan perut melar yang mengenakan kostum Nami, sang navigator kapal.

"Opera boneka di The Auctioning House ?" sambung wanita pendek bermuka tua menyebut nama balai pertunjukan di kota itu, ia mengenakan kostum Robin, sang arkeolog. "Aaaauuu...!" teriaknya saat rubah peliharaannya yang didandani kostum Chopper, rusa penyuka gula-gula peliharaan bajak laut tersebut, menggigit kakinya.

"Tahun lalu tak ada," seru pria berjenggot yang tak kalah gemuk dengan bosnya, ia berkostum Sogeking, sang  _sniper_  kapal.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah mendengar namanya. Donquixote Doflamingo?" sahut pria bergigi tonggos yang berkostum Franky, sang tukang kayu dan pengemudi kapal.

"Yang jelas, orang-orang sepertinya pergi ke sana." Demalo pun berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan mudah. "Kita kacaukan!"

Dan begitulah mereka pun akhirnya bergerak menuju The Auctioning House di blok satu.

.

.

Kalau saja mereka tahu apa yang akan meraka alami sekembalinya dari sana, mereka pasti mengurungkan niatnya...


	3. Chapter 2

The Auctioning House sesungguhnya balai serba bisa, kebetulan saja agenda pemakaiannya memang lebih banyak untuk pelelangan. Dan konon kabarnya pada zaman dahulu, balai tersebut pernah melelang manusia. Namun, kadang mimbar di The Auctioning House dipakai juga untuk pertunjukan-pertunjukan lokal. Seperti malam ini. Toh, hanya teater boneka. Tidak butuh panggung yang besar bukan?

"Selamat malam, para pemirsa. Happy Halloween," sambut seorang pembawa acara. "Saya, Disco, akan memandu Anda dalam acara ini. Sebuah pertunjukan klasik yang sangat jarang sekali kita temui di kota ini sehingga merupakan kesempatan besar untuk menontonnya. Mari kita sambut Master Kita, Donquixote Doflamingo!"

Tampaknya acara baru saja akan dimulai.

Penonton pun bertepuk tangan saat sang Master muncul memperkenalkan dirinya. Orangnya sangat jangkung dan cara berjalannya aneh dengan gerakan lenggak-lenggok. Rambutnya blonde cepak. Dandanannya sungguh flamboyan kalau tidak mau disebut nyentrik. Ia memakai  _sunglasses_. Bajunya berupa mantel bulu burung lebat berwarna pink. Di balik mantelnya, ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan garis-garis merah, sabuk hijau,dan celana oranye dengan garis-garis putih. Dia juga memakai sepatu hitam yang agak runcing. Penonton tak terlalu mempersoalkannya, seniman memang identik dengan nyentrik bukan?

Tak banyak pertanyaan yang diajukan sang pembawa acara karena tentunya para penonton sudah tak sabar menyaksikan pertunjukan itu. Disco pun undur diri dan setelah itu lampu dimatikan untuk mempersiapkan panggung mini yang didesain sedemikian rupa sehingga seperti panggung sungguhan.

Begitu lampu dinyalakan, penonton bisa melihat Doflamingo sudah berdiri di atas panggung kecilnya. Ia membawahi boneka-boneka yang digantungkan dengan tali dan diikat di tiga papan kecil yang disilangkan. Ukuran boneka itu setinggi paha manusia. Talinya terjulur ke dua tangan dan dua kaki boneka serta terikat pula di tubuh utama. Penonton kembali bertepuk tangan dengan decak kagum sebagaimana sang Maestro begitu lihai menggerakkannya. Kelihatannya sepele dan gampang tapi tetap saja hal itu butuh teknik khusus dan kreativitas tinggi.

Dan sesuai dengan tema malam ini, tentu saja kisah yang dipentaskan berbumbu horor.

"Malam itu, Bellamy dan kelompoknya tengah pulang dari bar, masih merayakan kemenangan mereka atas kelompok Roshio yang mereka hajar sebelumnya," Doflamingo mulai bercerita. "Tapi sayangnya, mereka tak menyadari bahwa malam itu akan menjadi malam yang lebih mencekam daripada saat dulu mereka menistai Roshio..."

**BRAAKKk!**

Terdengar suara kursi dijatukan keras. Konsentrasi penonton pun terpecah. Mereka serempak menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Strawhat Pirate palsu berdiri di sana.

"Minggir!" teriak Demalo."Aku Monkey D. Luffy, pemilik harga buronan terbesar yang paling dicari angkatan laut. Kalau kalian tak ingin kami celakai, segera tinggalkan tempat ini, hahahahaha...," katanya memerankan tokoh tersebut dengan sangat yakin. Luffy yang asli memang pernah mengacau acara lelang manusia di tempat yang sama entah seperti apa cerita sesungguhnya 400 tahun yang lalu.

Para penonton pun mulai kusak-kusuk. Mereka tahu seperti apa reputasi Demalo Black dan gengnya.

**BRAAKK!**

"GYAAAA!"

"Heh, ngapain bisik-bisik!" labrak fake Sanji kepada seorang penonton wanita yang kontan saja langsung ketakutan. Kalau yang satu ini sepertinya tidak memerankan sang koki kapal sebaik bosnya.

Rekan-rekan yang lain juga mulai membalik kursi, membuat penonton yang duduk jatuh terjungkal dan kaget. Rubah galak milik mereka juga tak segan-segan menggigit penonton. Mereka kasar sekali.

" _Trick_ _or_ _treat_ ," kata Fake Nami menyodorkan tangan terbuka kepada salah seorang penonton, yang kemudian mengeluarkan uangnya.

"I-ini, ambil. Jangan celakai kami," kata penonton tersebut.

"Terima kasih," lanjutnya mencium uang itu, ia berperan dengan bagus.

Dan, begitulah para penonton mulai meninggalkan bangku mereka satu per satu.

"Mohon maaf, atas keributannya, penonton," kata Disco tak bisa menenangkan situasi. "Akan segera kami panggilkan pihak berwajib."

Ups, ucapan yang salah. Dan, Demalo sudah berada begitu dekat di depannya.

**BUKKKK!**

"Kau berani memanggil polisi, hah?" ujarnya meninju Disco. "AHAHAHAHAHA...!"

Ia tampak puas sudah berhasil mengacaukan pesta Halloween itu lalu mengisyaratkan anak buahnya untuk keluar gedung. Saat itu, fake Robin yang lamban karena masih harus menarik-narik rubahnya mendadak berhenti.

"Ada apa, Cocoa?" tanya rekannya.

Wanita bernama asli Cocoa itu menajamkan matanya ke arah panggung, mengamati kembali boneka-boneka yang tergantung dengan tali-tali itu.

,

,

Ada yang aneh dengan boneka tersebut.

.

.

"Tidakkah kau lihat?" tanyanya.

"Lihat apa?"

"Dari mulut dan pergelangan tangan boneka yang bernama Bellamy itu, keluar darah..." kata Cocoa menunjuk.

"Omong kosong, ayo, keluar!" perintah rekannya itu. Dan Cocoa pun kembali menyeret rubahnya yang tampak masih ingin menggigit dua orang tersisa di atas panggung.

Ya, Doflamingo masih di sana. Ia tidak bergeming sedikit pun saat geng Demalo mengacaukan pertunjukannya tadi, hanya menatap aksi mereka. Ia pun mendekati Disco yang masih terkapar, tidak menunjukkan keprihatinannya sama sekali.

"Aku sudah tak tertarik dengan pertunjukan ini," ujarnya. "Rapikan peralatanku dan tutup saja acaranya."

"Ma-maaf, tuan Doflamingo," sahut Disco di bawah kaki Doflamingo.

Doflamingo kembali memperhatikan arah pintu tempat geng Demalo tadi barusan keluar. Ia pun menyeringai pelan. "Ada hal lain yang lebih menarik, fuffufffufffu..."

Tawa anehnya menggema bersamaan dengan langkah gontainya meninggalkan sang pembawa acara.


	4. Chapter 3

Malam semakin larut. Anak-anak kecil sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Beberapa rumah juga sudah mematikan lampu kamar tidur karena bagaimana pun juga Halloween bukanlah hari libur nasional. Sebagian rumah masih berisik karena para remaja tak memedulikan waktu untuk terus berpesta sampai pagi, bagi mereka Halloween hanya sekali setahun, untuk apa pusing dengan sekolah esok pagi.

Yang jelas Demalo dan gengnya punya pestanya sendiri. Mereka mencari tempat yang tenang dan kosong di sekitar taman kota. Penerangan sedikit lampu yang ada membuat suasananya tampak remang-remang. mereka membawa botol-botol minuman keras. Uang pun mereka keluarkan untuk dikumpulkan dan dibagi-bagi. 'Permen' yang mereka dapat kali ini lumayan banyak. Tentunya mereka bersuka-cita.

Kecuali satu orang. Ia masih memasang muka ketakutan sejak keluar dari The Aunctioning House tadi.

"Kalau kau terus masam seperti itu, kusuruh rubahmu menggigitmu," ujar Demalo.

"Ia takut pada boneka di gedung tadi, Bos," kata Fake Sogeking. Kalau ia masih memerankan bajak laut sesuai kostumnya, seharusnya ia tak menertawakan hal ini.

"Apa? Boneka?" sambung Fake Franky. "Kau takut pada boneka? Memalukan."

"Memangnya boneka itu kenapa, Cocoa?" tanya Fake Nami.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Cocoa. Kupikir-pikir, itu hanya perasaanku saja, batinnya. Boneka  _Marionette_  itu memang sudah menyeramkan dari aslinya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Maunya sih ia mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Namun, rubahnya yang terus menyalak membuatnya semakin tak tenang. Entahlah, sepertinya bukan hanya ia saja yang merasakannya. Tampaknya rubah itu juga bisa gelisah akan kekuatan mistis yang melingkupinya. Insting hewan lebih peka bukan?

"Tenangkan rubahmu, Cocoa," perintah Demalo. "Atau kusuruh ia menggigit kepalamu."

Cocoa sudah biasa digigit. Tampaknya kali ini ia harus merelakan tangan atau kakiknya lagi agar rubah itu tenang. Itu masih lebih baik daripada didera kecemasan tidak nyata seperti ini.

"Uang yang kita kumpulkan lebih banyak dari biasanya. Aku suka Halloween," kata Demalo lalu menegak minuman kerasnya. Yang lain pun ikut bersorak.

.

.

Sampai akhirnya kegembiraan mereka disabotase oleh bisikan asing yang menelusup ke telinga.

.

.

_Ya, sayang sekali Halloween hanya setahun sekali..._

"Siapa itu?" tanya Demalo terkejut.

Bukan hanya dia, yang lain pun merasa mendengar bisikan itu.

Mereka pun berdiri. Padahal setelah mengamati lebih jelas lagi keadaaan sekeliling, yang ada hanyalah suara angin yang menabrak dan menggoyangkan daun-daun. Cocoa pun merinding, perasaan ngerinya semakin menguat. Rubah mereka terus menyalak. Tapi tetap tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang di luar kelompok mereka. Aneh. Bisikan senyata itu, seharusnya orang tersebut ada di samping telinga mereka.

Yang lain masih tidak mengendurkan kesiagaan mereka sementara Demalo hendak duduk lagi.

Saat itulah bisikan itu muncul kembali.

_Padahal aku ingin bermain lebih lama dengan kalian..._

Demalo pun merasa frustasi dan tertantang. "KELUAR KAU!"

.

.

**CRASSSSH!**

.

.

Gertakan Demalo disambut oleh suara mencurigakan yang kemudian membuat semuanya bungkam.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menggelinding di dekat kaki mereka.

Lalu mereka melihat salah seorang dari mereka terhuyung-huyung.

Saat pijakannya akhirnya jatuh, bagian leher yang disadari sudah tidak ada kepalanya itu memuncratkan darah segar begitu menghantam konblok. Tersembur keras mengenai orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya.

Begitu hangat mengenai kulit. Begitu kental dan membuat lengket. Begitu amis dan ingin membuatmu muntah.

Sunyi sesaat. Semua mata dan otak mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Aaa... aaaa..." Mulut pun akhirnya mencoba memberikan ekspresi yang tepat.

Dan, tak lama jeritan membahana itu pun pecah disusul kepanikan. "UWAAAAA...!"

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kejadian menyeramkan di malam Halloween berlanjut, apa yang sebenarnya menimpa geng Demalo Black dkk? Bisakah mereka keluar hidup-hidup dari taman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebenarnya di FFN, fic ini dibuat one shot dan udah tamat sejak tahun 2011. Tapi waktu mindahin kemari, kelupaan chapter selanjutnya. Oke, langsung aja, ini tamat ya.

”Bos...Bos..,” salah seorang memanggil tubuh tak bernyawa itu meski tahu percuma. Sementara lainnya memilih lari menjauh.

Tapi belum sampai mereka keluar gerbang taman, mereka pun terkejut dengan keberadaan seseorang di sana seolah memblokir jalan.

”Fufffufffufffu, kalian menyebut diri kalian bajak laut? Era besar itu tak pantas untuk bajingan jalanan seperti kalian,” sapa orang tersebut.

” _ _Puppet Master__  yang tadi!” seru Fake Sanji mengenalinya

”Apa ia marah karena kita kacaukan acaranya?” sambung Fake Zoro.

”Acara?” tanya Doflamingo melangkah maju membuat para pengecut itu mundur ketakutan. ”Mau acara itu sukses menarik penonton, mau acara itu gagal, aku tidak tertarik.”

”A-Apa? Lantas, mengapa kau lakukan ini pada kami?” tanya Fake Franky.

”Karena aku telah punya penggantinya.”

”Ma-maksudmu?” tanya Fake Usopp.

Doflamingo pun menggerakkan jarinya, gerakan yang sama seperti saat ia menggerakkan tali-tali pada boneka __marionette__ -nya di pertunjukan.

Tapi tidak ada boneka __marionette__  di situ.

”GYAAAA!”

Kembali terdengar teriakan. Kali ini wanita.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia gerakkan?

”Cocoa!” teriak Fake Nami.

Mereka melihat rubah itu dengan ganas menyerang Cocoa dengan ganas. Menggigitnya tepat di...

...leher.

****Srrrk... Srrauttt...** **

Doflamingo terus menggerakkan jemarinya sebagaimana rubah itu terus mengoyak leher Cocoa. Mengunyahnya... Mencabiknya... Hingga tulang pucatnya tersembul kemudian disusul suara patah. Gigi tajam sang rubah itu telah meremukkannya.

”Hiiiiii!” Fake Nami dan Fake Sanji pun terduduk lemas.

Sementara itu, Fake Usopp dan Fake Zoro yang bertubuh besar pun berinisatif menyerang Doflamingo dari samping kanan dan kiri. ”Kau!” seru mereka.

****CRASSSH** **

”AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!”

Belum sempat pukulan dan terjangan mereka mengenai Doflamingo, tiba-tiba keempat tungkai kaki mereka yang digunakan untuk berlari menghampirinya tadi telah tertebas terlebih dulu. Tebasan yang sangat halus.

”HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.....!” Sambil merentangkan tangan, tawa sadis Doflamingo pun merebak di tengah __chaos__  tersebut. Ia sangat senang sekali.

Ironis, sementara para boneka di hadapannya sudah menangis hebat. Entahlah, mungkin air kencing juga.

Doflamingo pun duduk di bangku taman dengan menyilangkan kakinya. ”Nah, siapa berikutnya?” tanyanya.

Fake Sanji, Fake Nami, dan Fake Franky yang belum terluka sama sekali itu lantas berjejer melakukan sujud ampun di hadapan Doflamingo. ”Ja-jangan! Ku-Kumohon... Jangan siksa kami,” pinta mereka.

Rintihan yang percuma sebenarnya. Meraka tahu tak ada yang bisa perbuat. Bos mereka sudah terpenggal. Rubah itu bergerak kesetanan sendiri (meski aslinya cukup buas). Dan kaki dua orang putus begitu saja. Semuanya misterius. Kekuatan apa yang orang itu punya? Dia manusia atau iblis?

”Mau kuberitahu kisah sesungguhnya bajak laut yang kalian kenakan kostumnya itu?” tawar Doflamingo.”Aku pernah bertemu mereka.”

Mereka pun menggangguk sambil masih bercucuran air mata. Tak tahu apakah itu ampunan atau permainan yang baru lagi. Apa orang di depan ini adalah hantu dari era yang sama dengan bajak laut Topi Jerami, batin mereka bertanya.

”Tapi aku butuh boneka untuk menceritakannya,” lanjutnya.

”Bo-boneka?” tanya mereka bingung.

Doflamingo mulai menggerakkan jemarinya lagi.

”Aaaa!” Fake Nami kembali berteriak. ”Dico, apa yang kau-?”

Orang yang disebut nama aslinya itu mendadak menghantam wajah Fake Nami, dengan telapak tangannya membuat gadis itu terhempas ke tanah konblok dan menindihnya, mencengkeram kepalanya dengan kasar.

”A-aku tidak tahu, tubuhku bergerak sendiri,” jawab Dico yang berkostum Sanji tersebut..

”Cerita yang pertama...,” sebut Doflamingo. ”Sang Koki kapal, __The Black Leg,__  adalah pria yang sangat menghargai wanita. Orang yang bahkan lebih memilih mati daripada menyakiti wanita...”

”Hen..hentikan!” jerit Dico sementara tangannya yang lain merobek pakaian fake Nami.

Doflamingo masih melanjutkan ceritanya. ”...dan wanita yang paling dilindunginya adalah sang Navigator kapal.”

Dico lalu meninju perut Fake Nami. Gadis itu hendak tersentak tapi muntahannya tertelan kembali karena pria itu meremas mulutnya. Gerakan itu belum berhenti. Tangannya lantas menerobos masuk ke sela paha gadis itu, kemudian menyodoknya dengan keras. Fake Nami membelalak ke langit, punggung dan dadanya menghentak-hentak saat jemari Dico bergerak liar berusaha membuka lubang vital itu agar semakin lebar. Lengannya masih terus masuk entah sampai mana sambil mengorek-mengorek setiap lapisan dinding di dalamnya. Sungai darah pun merembes keluar dari mulut gua.

Setelah bagian itu selesai, tanpa membiarkan Fake Nami sedikit pun merintih ataupun menjerit kesakitan karena mulutnya terus dibungkam tak berdaya, Dico lalu meremas dadanya yang menonjol. Meremas...terus meremasnya dengan kekuatan yang jauh dari apa yang dimilikinya seperti bermaksud memecahkan atau meremukkan benda keras, hingga darah juga tersembul dari tempat itu sementara tubuh bawah gadis itu menggelepar merasakan sakit di tubuh atasnya. Selesai bukit yang satu, ia lanjutkan di bukit yang lain; sama.

Terakhir, ia tarik lidah Fake Nami keluar. Ia tarik keras serasa mau putus sementara tangan satunya menelusup masuk rongga mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Terus dan terus mendorong telunjuk, jari tengah, dan jari manisnya hingga ke ruang kosong tenggorokannya, mencekiknya dari dalam sementara leher luar gadis itu bergelinjang. Pupil matanya perlahan mengecil sampai akhirnya memandang hampa.

”Cerita berikutnya,” ucap Doflamingo tak berhenti menggerakkan jemari. ”Selain menggunakan tangannya, sang pendekar menggigit satu pedangnya di mulut.”

Giliran Fake Zoro yang bergerak di luar kendalinya. Ia cabut salah satu pedang palsunya kemudian ia taruh ujung gagang di mulutnya sehingga bagian mata tajamnya tertuju ke depan.

”Ups, sebenarnya bukan begitu menggigitnya,” lanjut Doflamingo. ”Tapi tak apalah. Kuteruskan.”

Pria gembul yang rambutnya dicat hijau tersebut kemudian mendekati Dico dengan lututnya. Bekas yang terpotong tadi menjalarkan rasa sakit luar biasa di syaraf-syaraf saat menyeret kakinya.

”Sang Pendekar Tiga Pedang dan Sang Koki tak pernah akur.”

Meskipun pedang palsu itu tumpul karena bukan terbuat dari besi sungguhan, ujung yang dibuat tetap meruncing itu sanggup menembus daging manusia jika ditusukkan dengan keras.

****JLEB...JLEB...JLEB** **

Masih dikendalikan, Dico yang tak bisa menguasai tubuhnya sendiri untuk menghindar itu pun menerima begitu saja tikaman rekannya.

Dua tusukan...

Lima tusukan...

Tidak... sepuluh tusukan. Lebih...

Paha. Tulang kering. Pinggang, Leher. Mata. Ulu Hati. Paru-paru. Usus. Lengan.

Semua bagian tubuh bahkan sudah dijamah tikaman tapi gerakan itu masih belum berhenti,mengakibatkan gigi Fake Zoro sakit karena dibuat untuk menggigit erat sementara tusukannya begitu kuat sampai menebus tubuh belakang Dico sehingga ujung mata pedangnya membentur konblok. Rasanya giginya akan rontok satu persatu. Lehernya semakin pegal dan serasa mau patah karena terus melakukan gerakan ke atas ke bawah itu tanpa henti. Wajahnya pun terus dihujani oleh darah yang muncrat bagaikan air mancur ke arahnya, membuat matanya tak bisa melihat lagi karena begitu lengket, membuat mulut dan lubang hidungnya dipenuhi darah. Ia ingin menyeka mukanya tapi tangannya seolah terikat ke belakang.

****JDUKKKK...** **

”Ohok!”

Tidak kuat menggigitnya lagi, gagang pedang yang akhirnya menancap keras di konblok setelah menembus tubuh Dico yang makin tipis itu pun menyodok rongga mulut Fake Zoro hingga ke lubang tenggorokannya, membuatnya tersedak begitu dalam. Masih dengan posisi berlututnya yang menunduk itu, lalu kedua tangannya akhirnya digerakkan untuk mencabut dua pedang sisanya.

****JlEB!** **

Dengan ayunan tangan bersamaan dari arah bawah, dua pedang tersebut menembus perutnya. Tidak sefatal menusuk paru-paru dan jantung yang akan segera mencabut nyawamu dalam hitungan beberapa detik, justru itulah Doflamingo membiarkannya meregang nyawa sendiri.

Fake Usopp dan Fake Franky mendengarkan semua suara itu, mereka tak berani melihatnya dan terus tertunduk sujud, sadar bahwa setelah ini adalah giliran mereka. Mau menjadi bonekanya atau tertebas putus saat mencoba kabur, tak ada jalan untuk lari sama sekali. Kalau pilihannya hanya ada mati, mereka lebih ingin mati sekarang juga dengan cepat, seperti bos mereka tanpa sakit.

”Sang Penembak Jitu adalah kru yang paling penakut,” lanjut Doflamingo tak menanggalkan senyumnya sedikit pun. ”Tapi ia pernah berkolaborasi apik dengan rusanya saat menumpas musuh di padang pasir.”

Grrr...rubah yang memangsa Cocoa tadi hingga tak berbentuk itu kini mendekati Fake Usopp yang tersungkur. Seolah belum kenyang dengan mangsa sebelumnya, hewan itu menggigit bagian kaki pria bertopeng itu yang telah terpotong, menyayat-nyayat dagingnya.

”AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Teriakannya semakin keras...keras...sebagaimana rubah itu mengoyak bagian tubuh lainnya...keras...hingga akhirnya menghilang.

Fake Franky pun semakin gemetaran ngeri memikirkan kegilaan apa yang bakal dihadapinya. Semuanya tidak normal.

”Sang Tukang Kayu adalah seorang __cyborg__ , ia mereparasi tubuhnya sendiri,”lanjut Doflamingo melemparkan sebuah obeng yang sudah ia siapkan ke hadapan Fake Franky. Ia lalu menggerakkan jemarinya lagi.

Fake Franky memungut obeng tersebut tanpa ia kehendaki. Kemudian ia menekankannya ke perutnya yang buncit meski tak terbilang obesitas semelar Demale, Fake Zoro, dan Fake Usopp. Ujung tumpul obeng itu kemudian mnembus kulit dan dagingnya, meneteskan darah. Tak hanya sampai di situ, obeng itu digerakkan ke samping, bermaksud untuk merobek daging di sebelahnya. Tidak mudah, karena itu bukan pisau tajam. Yang jelas, isi perutnya meliuk-liuk seperti tengah diaduk.

****Brrrretttt...** **

”Ohok!”

Perutnya akhirnya robek bersamaan dengan muntahan itu. Gerakan tangan itu kemudian menghujam ke arah bawah. Doflamingo berusaha mengukir perutnya dengan bentuk kotak. Kotak yang bisa dibuka. Dan tergantunglah usus-usus yang keluar dari sayatan itu. Seperti pintu kulkas yang menumpahkan isinya.

”Semua bagian tubuh ia reparasi kecuali bagian belakangnya karena tangannya tidak sampai.”

Seharusnya pria berambut jambul dicat biru itu sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi karena sekarat kekurangan darah. Tapi karena Doflamingo mengendalikannya, ia seolah masih punya kekuatan besar untuk kemudian menghujamkan ujung besi obeng itu ke lengannya, menyeretnya lagi ke bawah, membentur tulang, dan memperlihatkan otot-ototnya yang merah. Berganti tangan, obeng itu menghujam lengan satunya kemudian melakukan reka ulang. Giliran kedua pahanya. Sama. Putingnya pun ia cungkil.

”Wajah dan kepalanya juga lho. Konon jika hidungnya ditekan, bentuk rambutnya berubah.”

Dagu dan rahang bawahnya ia hantam. Hidungnya ia remukkan dengan memaksa obeng itu masuk terus semakin ke dalam dari lubang hidungnya bergantian hingga matanya meneteskan air mata darah, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa sampai otak. Apalagi menuju ke akar rambut. Ada-ada saja. Tapi tentu saja Doflamingo tak peduli. Dibiarkan pun, ia yakin bonekanya itu tak akan bertahan sampai subuh.

Pria jangkung itu lalu bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke depan seolah menarik ribuan benang tak kasat mata yang ia tebarkan. Merasa ceritanya telah usai. Bukan. Sebenarnya ceritanya belum selesai sih. Sayang, pemainnya sudah habis.

”Oh, rubah kecil, aku melupakanmu,” ujarnya saat rubah itu menggeram di dekat kakinya, lepas dari kendalinya.

****CRASSSSH....** **

Dengan benang bajanya, Doflamingo membelah hewan itu dari ujung moncongnya sampai ujung ekornya menjadi dua bagian sama besar kanan dan kiri.

”Halloween tahun ini lebih menyenangkan daripada tahun lalu. Aku mendapat cerita menarik untuk pentas tahun depan. Fuffuffuffuffu....” Ia melangkah gontai dengan gerakan anehnya, memunggungi tubuh-tubuh yang berserakan itu dan semakin meninggalkannya ke arah luar taman lalu tertawa sinting.


	6. Epilog

Begitulah seharusnya malam Halloween adalah malam yang mencekam. Bukan malam penuh pesta dan kegembiraan. Tampaknya orang-orang sudah lupa karena itu adalah era masa lalu. Kalau tak bisa demikian, kaulah yang harus membuat ceritanya sendiri agar mereka bergerak sesuai kehendak yang semestinya bukan? Itulah tugasnya, memeriahkan Halloween dengan menebar ketakutan. Ya, ia sangat menikmati tingkah laku para bonekanya.

“Halloween tahun depan, aku akan kemana?” tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Lalu ia pun tak jadi memusingkannya. ”Kemana pun era berganti, aku pasti akan ambil bagian untuk melihatnya, Fufffufffufffu...”

Manusia?

Roh gentayangan?

Iblis?

Sosoknya pun menghilang ditelan kabut misterius yang entah dari mana bisa muncul. Tak ada yang tahu. Mungkin saja karena batas dunia sini dengan dunia kegelapan sudah hampir menutup.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Semua nama yang muncul di sini bukan Original Character. Nama-nama anggota Bellamy Pirates dan beberapa nama asli Fake Strawhat memang itu.


End file.
